


魔王靠边

by Lacudra



Series: 天使网络 [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Murder Mysteries - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Ancient History, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley is confused, F/F, F/M, Lucifer is Still Angry, POV Outsider, The Fall-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacudra/pseuds/Lacudra
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔喜欢密切关注天堂的同伴，但是他最近很忙——作为一只懒惰的傻瓜，克鲁利甚至对此毫不知情——所以克鲁利不得不去洛杉矶查看拉贵尔[1]。然而他并没有找到这只一团糟的大天使，反而遇到了残暴的路西法本人。好消息是——呃，奇怪的消息是——老板显然和一个人类恋爱了？所以这就有点……[这是恶魔视角的Deckerstar。或许，对于《好兆头》粉丝来讲，当克鲁利发现自己的老板有点喜欢上地球时可真是不知所措。就算你只看过《路西法》或是《好兆头》也能看懂这个故事。《天堂谋杀案》在这里会作为古老的背景故事解释清楚。]





	1. 事出有因

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Devil Put Aside (for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413477) by [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin/pseuds/SpinnerDolphin). 

> 大家好，欢迎来看这篇混同。这其实是写克鲁利的一个借口，伊甸园之蛇拥有一条秘密的温柔灵魂，这是他眼中的路西法和克洛伊。谁不喜欢外人的视角呢，对吧？  
无论如何，只要你看过《好兆头》或是《路西法》应该都能看懂这个故事。只看过《路西法》或是两个都看过的大概更能理解。拉贵尔确实在这个故事中登场了，他出场的时候克鲁利会把他的故事讲给大家听的，所以他是谁他干过什么就非常明了了。  
也就是说，这个故事会剧透《天堂谋杀案》，因为这个故事对这些家伙来说算是远古历史了。别对路西法讲，他会发飙的:D  
（故事中同样会零零散散提及一些《邪恶力量》中的梗，没有发现它们不会影响故事的脉络，但是如果发现了会给你带来欢乐的）  
关于注释（请特别注意）：  
《好兆头》小说中充满了注释。如果你是一章一章阅读的，那这些注释没问题，但是如果你是设置的全文阅读，有些注释会链接到错误的地方。非常抱歉。我花了大概两个小时去修复，但是还是没有完全解决问题，所以把这当做还未完工吧。  
译者注：中文版的注释因为我没有设置链接，所以应该不会出现上述问题，但是需要大家手动回原文找注释的段落，抱歉了。

事实上——克鲁利数千年来从没想过会在洛杉矶遇到恐怖之事。  
  
然而，事实正相反。他本是来洛杉矶查看拉各斯——拉贵尔——虽然过了这么多年，这还是让人感到些许恐惧。拉各斯在力量巅峰期可以把克鲁利揍成一张甩在地板上的抹布，这还算他走运了。通常恶魔都会和这只大天使保持足够远的距离，但是在过去的数千年中，拉各斯过得相当痛苦。  
  
毕竟，拉贵尔导致了一切的开始与终结。很久以前，久到银光之城还没开始失去它的辉煌，亚茨拉斐尔显然目睹了撒迦利亚（1）扯下他的翅膀。而克鲁利自己只记得堕天——呃，混日子（2）。  
  
拉各斯的堕落并不一样，上帝并没有对他做任何事——是其他的天使。甚至克鲁利都气了他很长很长一段时间。  
  
但是过去就是过去，而且拉贵尔只是干了他造就而来就该干的事——一颗棋子，和其他所有人一样。这些日子，失去了翅膀，他过得更加沮丧了。  
  
反正亚茨拉斐尔喜欢密切关注天堂友人，但是他最近很忙——作为一只懒惰的傻瓜，克鲁利甚至对此毫不知情——所以克鲁利不得不飞过去查看拉各斯。他最近几个月毫无消息。  
显然，他和亚茨拉斐尔是笔友。_天使_，说真的。  
  
克鲁利只是答应去见那只忧郁愤怒的大天使，可不是令人麻木的恐惧。但当他来到拉贵尔家门口时，跟往常一样鲜红的大门可疑地大敞开，那只大天使却不在这里。外面停满了美国的巡逻警车，还拉着亮黄的警戒线，不过通常克鲁利都会忽略这些东西。一些更重要的事吸引了他的目光。实际上房子里并不是没有大天使，只是不是他要找的那只。  
  
跨过那些愚蠢的警戒线，通过敞开的大门，克鲁利能看清客厅深处的那只大天使的轮廓。他突然被什么照亮了——是警察带进去的手电筒。一双黑色眼睛的视线从内部房间通过客厅和大门转移到了克鲁利身上，对上了他的眼睛，虽然克鲁利带着墨镜，这只恶魔吓呆了。  
  
“克蠕戾？”_残暴的路西法本人_突然说，然后克鲁利发出一声庄严的尖叫夺路而逃。  
  
“别——等等——_站住！_”最后那句命令没法无视。克鲁利绝对尝试了，可是那个混蛋一个健步冲出来抓住了他的胳膊。他急促地尖叫起来。世界似乎只剩下紧紧抓住他的那只手，以及他自己那颗吓得咚咚直跳的心脏。  
  
“停下。别惊慌失措了。克蠕戾。”  
  
祝福[2]那个糟糕的名字。当你曾经还是一条蛇的时候有人这么叫你，_曾经_，然后这个名字就该死的永远跟着你了。“克鲁利，”克鲁利嘀咕着。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“是克鲁利。先生。”他鼓起最后的勇气颤抖着回答。他死定了。就是这样了。他死定了，他甚至都来不及告诉亚茨拉斐尔发生了什么而且他再也见不到亚茨拉斐尔了——  
  
路西法奇怪地看了他一眼。人形状态下，他非常英俊，但是当然了他本来就是。那双黑眼睛能看穿几乎所有人类灵魂，但是看不穿克鲁利的。克鲁利产生了一丝微弱的反抗之心。多年前他就选择了自己的立场。不是天堂，也不是地狱。人性是唯一的选择。他们发明了因特网。而且亚茨拉斐尔真的很喜欢寿司，所以根本没有必要改变现有的一切——  
  
“路西法！”一道声音从房内传出。路西法抬起头，但是他并没有松开克鲁利的胳膊。  
  
克鲁利意识到他们正站在草坪上，他仍然有一些哆嗦。拉贵尔那杂草丛生的草坪，显然从未打理过：这是这片建筑密集区域中一小块草地。事实上，这座房子还是克鲁利掏钱买的。  
  
嗯，事实上，克鲁利是从洛杉矶黑手党手中抽走钱买下这栋房子的，那笔钱其实是黑手党捐给教堂的钱——同时这座教堂是亚茨拉斐尔从阿尔巴尼亚帮派那里募集资金建成的。他俩都特别满意自己干成的这事儿。当然，他们现在都退休了，但是为了不让可怜的拉贵尔无家可归，这笔钱还是物有所值。  
  
一位金发女人从拉贵尔家的大门走出来，偏着头好奇问道。“这是谁？”  
  
“警探！”路西法道，而且他说话的语气令克鲁利转过头来盯着他。这是_爱情_吗？“这是一个——我的——老朋友，”他补充道。“克蠕——抱歉，克鲁利，这是洛杉矶警局的戴克警探。”  
  
“你这是在开玩笑吧，”克鲁利脱口道。  
  
“你说什么？”路西法小声说，但是他瞪着眼。克鲁利畏缩了一下。  
  
“没什么，”他勉强道。  
  
“你的老朋友在案发现场做什么？”警探问道。  
  
“这真是个好问题！你究竟在这里做什么，克鲁利？”魔王轻轻摇了摇他的手臂。  
  
克鲁利从来不会逞强，而且他清楚魔王痛恨谎言。“拉贵尔住在这里，”他直言不讳。那只抓着他胳膊的手收紧了，克鲁利畏缩了下。“他几个月都没消息了。我来查看一下。”  
  
“拉贵尔？”路西法叫起来。“他还活着？”  
  
“算是吧，”克鲁利说。“他几乎是行尸走肉了。显然撒迦利亚没少折磨他，自从——你知道的。他一直——”他看了警探一眼，犹豫不决。  
  
“任何你能告诉我的事警探都可以知道，”路西法咆哮起来。  
  
克鲁利眨了眨眼。他又看向警探。她是个干练的女人，年轻但是有决心，金发扎在脑后。曾经，克鲁利以为，他会用美食美酒诱惑她，也许吧，然后慢慢地，慢慢地把她引向黑暗的深渊。  
  
事实上，他能看出她非常循规蹈矩但又极具魅力。他已经退休了，现在他不伤害人类。  
  
而且路西法可是残暴的老板。“他在地面上游荡了数千年，还有些精神失常。我并不想挑起争斗，大人。”他静静补充道，眼神游离。  
  
“你能认出他吗？”警探问道。“他会不会是受害人？”第二个问题是针对路西法的。  
  
路西法摇了摇头。“如果那是拉贵尔，警探，我肯定能认出来。我不可能忘记那张脸。”最后一句话的语气非常阴沉。  
  
克鲁利紧张地笑了笑。“站起来，狗！不然我就烧掉你的皮毛！[3]”他尖叫起来。此时尖叫绝对是件蠢事。路西法转身看向他，眼里充满怒火。  
  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
  
“那是……吉卜林，”警探说。“对吧？”  
  
“是的，”克鲁利颤抖着。“抱歉。抱歉。吉卜林是个酒友——我曾经跟着英国军队游荡过一段时间，这正好让我回忆起一些片段——我喝醉了（3）——”  
  
“他到底在说什么？”警探要求道。  
  
“我的堕落，”路西法很不耐的说。“但是那不重要。来吧。也许你能确认受害人的身份。”他用力拖走克鲁利。  
  
“我？”克鲁利颤抖着被拖进大门。“为什么是我？”  
  
“你在现场，不是吗？”诅咒之王极不耐烦地一路拖着克鲁利。  
  
克鲁利一路挣扎着被拖过门廊来到明亮通透的客厅。客厅墙上溅满了血迹，克鲁利倒抽了口气，案发现场让他有些反胃。他迫使自己看向死者。  
  
感谢某人，他不认识死者，但是死者胸口上的伤口他见过。好极了，从体内向外被剖开，像是《异型》中的怪兽反复七次从这个可怜的混蛋胸腔内破体而出。“他被附身了，”克鲁利干巴巴地说。“非常残忍。我完全不知道他为什么在拉贵尔的家里。”  
  
“残忍？”路西法朝他抬起一边精致的眉毛。  
  
克鲁利咽了口唾沫，眼睛盯着可怜的死者。“是的。或许毫无经验。我第一次附身时，完全搞砸了。你得——把自己正确地塞进去，对吧？不然你就会爆出来。人类很脆弱。你以前没附身过吗？”他皱了皱眉。太蠢了。你不能问晨星问题。他不喜欢问题。  
  
但奇怪的是，他眼都不眨地回答。“事实上，没有，”他温和地说。“我宁愿用自己的身体，谢谢。”  
  
这和克鲁利的观念一致。奇怪。其实，自从伊甸园之后，过去几千年他从未和晨星私下讲过话。也许谣言是错的？  
  
“是的，”他慢慢说。“我也是。但是有些时候不得不附身。”  
  
警探奇怪地看着他们。“就这样？你的证人告诉我们他被附身了？”她向路西法问道。  
  
“克蠕戾是这里最清楚的，警探，”路西法轻快地说。“也是这里最幸运的讨厌鬼。”  
  
“没这么幸运，”克鲁利自言自语道。他把重心换到另一条腿上，看了一眼尸体，目光飘走。画面并不美好，而且——而且惨叫声肯定——他瑟缩了一下。这种死法可不迅速。  
  
他有点想要亚茨拉斐尔了。  
  
“嘿老兄。你还好吧？”一个女人笑着对他眨眼，猫头鹰似的眼睛。她几乎比克鲁利矮了一个头。克鲁利盯着看的时候路西法似乎和他的警探溜达走了。这个女人拿着一台特殊相机，那是专门给死者拍照的。人类。他们接下来会怎么做？  
  
“呃——我不是特别喜欢尸体，”克鲁利老实告诉她。路西法去哪了？克鲁利是不是可以溜走了？他悄悄向四周查看。  
  
“噢，是啊，谁会喜欢？我猜当然除我之外吧。对了，我叫艾拉；克洛伊说你是路西法的朋友？”  
  
克鲁利看到了，路西法就站在警探身后。如果不是四周全是游荡的人类，他肯定会伸出翅膀把她整个人罩起来。而且，他的身体举动说明了一切，他拓展后背的样子。为什么？克鲁利看不出她有何特别之处，没有不同寻常，除了路西法·晨星显然想把自己打包放她身边而且永不离开。这简直——不可能。荒唐。  
  
魔王是不是_恋爱_了？克鲁利显然经历过。和人类在一起从没有过好结局。感谢某人赐给自己美好的，愚蠢的亚茨拉斐尔，他是克鲁利能找到的最荒唐又安全的天堂。亚茨拉斐尔不会死在他面前。人类就是——会过期。而且还没有真正的后继者。想想路西法悲痛欲绝的惨样就恐怖。  
  
而且拉贵尔失踪了。这事儿搅一起大概真的很糟糕。  
  
这里到底发生了什么？  
  
这个女人清了清嗓子。“你好~~~？”她对他说，“嗑过头了？”  
  
没错。  
  
“抱歉？”克鲁利说，表现得真有那么些歉意。“呃，你刚刚说什么？”  
  
“你是路西法的朋友吗？”她问道。  
  
克鲁利哼了哼。“已经很久很久不是了，”他老实告诉她。“我跟着他到了一个黑暗的地方，然后我自己爬出去了。就这样。”  
  
“毒品吗？”她吸了口气。  
  
“更像是酷乐饮料吧，”克鲁利幽怨地说。  
  
她几乎笑岔气。“你还喝酷乐饮料！”她叫起来。  
  
“确实是。你叫什么名字来着？”他喜欢她，他苦笑。  
  
“她叫艾拉。但是你得称她为乐佩兹小姐，克蠕戾。”路西法像只保护欲过度的蝙蝠冲过来，把一只手放在这个女人肩上。她没有退却，也没有吓傻掉。  
  
“喔，他愿意的话可以叫我艾拉，”艾拉笑着说。  
  
“你不知道他是什么，”路西法低吼着。他瞪着克鲁利，仿佛克鲁利是个威胁。这就有点滑稽了。  
  
真的吗？是真的。在人类相伴下的路西法明显更讨喜——克鲁利大概安全了。也许吧。多半是吧。希望是的。  
  
他在和谁开玩笑？他在夸奖。也许还挺享受。  
  
“路西法·晨星座下的伊甸园之蛇，如果你懂我意思的话，”克鲁利压低声音对她说，露出最像开玩笑的笑容。“我叫克鲁利。”  
  
“所以你是个——男妓？”艾拉笑出声。  
  
背后一声哼响。克鲁利回头看到那位金发的戴克警探。她对他挤挤眼。  
  
她……知道，克鲁利突然意识到，大吃一惊。她绝对知道。但她还是留下了。而且路西法看她的眼神跟亚茨拉斐尔有时看自己的眼神一模一样，就像他想用一张温暖的毯子裹紧克鲁利似的（4）。  
  
“我是走进了什么奇怪的平行宇宙啊？”克鲁利恨恨地说，目瞪口呆地看着她。艾拉咯咯笑起来。  
  
警探对他笑笑。“克鲁利先生，大约三小时前你在哪里？”显然，她并没有真的认为他是嫌犯；她只是在做她的工作。  
  
不幸的是，三个小时前克鲁利在伦敦。他刚刚坐在亚茨拉斐尔后屋破旧的沙发上喝完茶，而天使在整理书店里的一排书架，同时向他抱怨个不停，还不时向胆敢提出买书的顾客咆哮。  
  
“呃，我可以私下回答这个问题吗？”克鲁利悲哀地问。他看向路西法，因为路西法是老板。  
  
“警探？”路西法拉长语气。  
  
她点点头做出一个邀请的手势，接着他们走进屋子。  
  
“很高兴认识你，克鲁利！”艾拉喊道。  
  
拉贵尔的房子非常小，还有点破旧，是座只有一层的小屋。尽管克鲁利确实尝试过，他不接受任何多余的东西。他们走进卧室。  
  
“摘下来，”路西法关上门后立即说。“眼镜摘下来。警探知道真相，快点。”  
  
“等等。”警探伸出一只手。她深吸了一口气。“先告诉我。请告诉我你其实有眼睛。”  
  
克鲁利紧张地笑了。“呃。是的。实际上，是蛇眼，”他说。“我没撒谎。我真的是，呃，伊甸园之蛇。”  
  
她看向路西法。  
  
路西法咧嘴笑道。“是的没错。我让他去惹点麻烦而且我认为他的工作干得非常漂亮，是吧，克蠕戾？你的报告向来都是我永生中的亮点。”  
  
“克鲁利，现在是克鲁利；你得知道当你叫克蠕戾的时候很难让人类听你说话吧？”克鲁利抱怨道。  
  
“我就叫路西法，”折磨和痛苦之王（5）路西法说道。  
  
“你当然叫这个，”克鲁利嘟囔着。他看着警探，然后摘掉了墨镜。他对她轻轻一笑，面露期待。“很高兴见到你，”过了一会儿，他说道。  
  
她盯着他拥有竖直瞳孔的黄眼睛看了一会儿，但是很快就恢复正常了。“我也是，克鲁利。大约三小时前你在哪里？”  
  
“伦敦，”克鲁利老实答道，用拿着墨镜的那只手比划着。“我飞过来的。我住在伦敦。”  
  
她眨了眨眼。“有人可以证明吗？”  
  
克鲁利绝不愿意把亚茨拉斐尔牵扯进来。“有，但是他得出去，”他尖声说，同时心虚地看向路西法，路西法像是被冒犯了。  
  
“什么？真要——”  
  
“路西法！”警探吼道，而且，令人震惊的是，他居然耷拉着肩膀沮丧地离开了。克鲁利喘了口气。  
  
“这可不是每天都能见到的，”门一关上他就说道。“你是谁？”  
  
她敏锐地看着他。“你认识他。从——一开始。”她紧张地笑了笑。  
  
克鲁利慢慢点头。“我跟着他一起堕天，”他说。  
  
“你是一只堕天使，”她倒吸口气。克鲁利再次点头。  
  
“我——不知道还有多的，”她解释道。  
  
“我们有六百六十六只，”克鲁利告诉她，因为他感觉这个普通的人类并不普通，而且这很重要。“不然你以为人类是怎么获得这个数字[4]的？”  
  
她又惊又气。“所以你一直认识他。自从——自从——”  
  
“自从银光之城，以及那之前，”克鲁利说。“你——不久之前才知道真相，对吧？”他能从她睁大的眼睛中看出好奇之心。克鲁利在人类之间生活得足够久，他能认出好奇心。  
  
她点点头。“我和他一起工作了三年。我六个月前发现真相的。为什么——为什么你很怕他？”在惨烈的案发现场她一直相当镇定，但是现在她有点坐立不安了，很焦虑但是掩饰得很好，似乎她比自己表现出来的更想知道这个特殊问题的答案。就像她问的是，_我该害怕他吗？_  
  
克鲁利对她眨眨眼（6）。他想，如果自己真的残忍，或是非常非常生气，那么他就会去惹恼那个过去的晨星。报复，为了过去那些他被召唤回地狱的时候，为了所有哈斯塔的威胁，为了那次他不小心陷入的地狱循环。但是克鲁利并不残忍，而且他并不是特别想复仇。地狱是最糟糕的，但是路西法本人除了是那个糟糕地方的领导之外，数个世纪以来几乎没有伤害过他。“我老板，”他慢慢说道，“负责惩罚被诅咒的人。而我，被深深诅咒了。”  
  
“不是的，”警探慢慢说。“他惩罚有罪的人。如果你跟他一起堕落——那么你犯了什么罪？”  
  
“我为什么没有罪孽？”克鲁利说。“我是恶魔。我在地球上游荡了六千年。为了一件事，女士，我_背叛_了他。”他咽了口唾沫，但是如果他已经搞砸了，那么他也许该说出来。他为自己的选择而自豪，毕竟——那是由衷的，尽管这是自寻死路。“我更换了阵营。我选择了人性。你为什么让他靠近你？”  
  
她偏了偏头同时忽视了他最后的问题。“你选择了——人性？”  
  
“是啊，每个人都认为这是下棋，没错，天堂对战地狱，”克鲁利脱口道，因为此时他真的不妨如此。他还有什么能失去的（7）？“但是他们错了。这里有三个阵营。我选择人性。所以去他的地狱。”  
  
“事实上我认为这算不上是背叛，”她对他笑了笑。“那个你不想让路西法知道，能证明你在伦敦的人，是谁？”  
  
“我的天使，”克鲁利说，然后瞬间就后悔了（8）。“亚茨拉斐尔。真正的天使。我是个，是个叛徒。但是——请别告诉他。拜托了。他会派人抓捕他的——路西法从来无法忍受天使——”  
  
“冷静。我不会告诉他的。但是你得知道他和他哥哥最近几年关系很近，就是阿曼纳迪尔。”她伸出手拍拍他的胳膊。“他也许改变了对天使的看法。”  
  
那真是个恐怖的想法，多半是因为阿曼纳迪尔令人恐惧，还有他那些停滞时间的把戏。克鲁利目光飘向拉贵尔异常整洁的床上。他怀疑拉贵尔就没睡过。可怜的老混蛋。如果他们让路西法靠近拉贵尔，他会失控的。  
  
“不是关于拉贵尔，”克鲁利阴暗地说。“对于这个案子你该当心，警探。拉贵尔是造成一切之始的天使。在时间之初，他几乎杀了路西法，那还是在米迦勒把他永远扔出银光之城以前。拉贵尔把我们撵出去，一路追到地狱。”  
  
警探皱起眉头。“你认为路西法看到这个拉贵尔，情绪会异常激动。”  
  
“是的，”克鲁利说。“亚茨拉斐尔第一次找到他的时候，当时地球上还有不少天使，你知道，如果你知道去哪找的话，但是他们都受伤了还弄得一团糟。”  
  
警探的眼睛迷茫地看向门，克鲁利很确定路西法就站在门后。“我知道了。”  
  
“亚茨拉斐尔发现他在四处游荡，无家可归，还几乎魔怔了。显然堕天之后，撒迦利亚和他的部下扯下他的翅膀把他驱逐了。他来到地球，而不是地狱，并且四处游荡，逐渐癫狂。我们找到他的时候，我就有点——呃——不太好的反应，但是亚茨拉斐尔阻止了我，而且他是对的。拉贵尔不是原来的那个他了。”克鲁利舔了舔嘴唇。“曾经，他是主的复仇使者，你得明白，”他接着说道。“我们认为祂想弱化我们的仇恨——我们反应过度了。”他对她怯怯一笑。  
  
“我们会找到他的，”警探说。“还有这个凶手。除非这个拉贵尔——重新获得了他的力量？”  
  
克鲁利摇摇头。“如果是这样，那你们连尸体都看不到。他会把人蒸发得一点不剩。你们幸运的话最多能在地板上找到一点灰迹，就是通常意义的——消失了。”他磨了磨牙，想起过去那些往事。那么，他会气坏的。  
  
“谢谢你，”她诚恳地说。“谢谢这些信息，克鲁利，真心地。”  
  
这是个敏感的事件。他和亚茨拉斐尔能为之战斗的东西不多，但是拉贵尔和原初之时的一切疯狂能让他们并肩战斗。后来，克鲁利意识到其实那并不是拉贵尔的选择。这位可怜的警探或许应该知道。万一他们某天碰面了。路西法会_发飙_的。  
  
“你会喜欢他的，”他告诉她。“你要知道，他可是第一个侦探。”  
  
她对他眨着眼睛。“拉贵尔？”  
  
克鲁利点点头。“你如果问路西法他会生气的，”他继续轻声说道。“但是长话短说，一只叫沙那加亚尔的天使犯下了第一起谋杀案。他杀死了天使卡拉塞尔，因为他爱他，但是不知道这意味着什么。拉贵尔沿着线索，然后杀死了沙那加亚尔复仇。路西法认为这不公平，我也是。”  
  
“这就是你们堕天的原因，”她抽了口气，像是揭露了秘密。  
  
克鲁利不安地移了移重心。“还有其他事情，”他说。“很多因素（9）。无论如何，与其说是堕落，我更像是慢慢悠悠往下溜达。”  
  
她对他笑了笑。“你会留在这里吗？这件案子我们需要你的帮助。我肯定你也想找到拉贵尔。”  
  
克鲁利哽了哽。他确实想找到拉贵尔。这本是他接下来要干的事——空置的房间意味着他得查明这只被祝福的天使逃去哪了，这件任务应该不难，只要你知道如何寻找神踪，正好克鲁利就会。但是他更想回到亚茨拉斐尔身边，特别是现在恐怖的路西法也卷进来了。他慢慢地摇了摇头。  
  
“听着，”他说，“我不会撇下这事儿。我可以给你我的手机号码，行吗？需要的话就打电话。我可以马上飞过来。只是——我想回家了。”他摆弄着自己的墨镜。  
  
她眯着眼睛看着他。  
  
“如果我接了电话没来，路西法可以强制我来，”克鲁利看着地面，不情愿地小声说。想到千年之后还会以那样的方式被召唤，恐惧开始在他胃里扩散开来。  
  
她皱了皱眉。“我不会让他那么做的，”她最后说。“就——给我你的号码吧。”  
  
克鲁利盯着她。“他没有错，”当她掏出手机时他突然说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你是特别的，”克鲁利告诉她，一脸坦诚。  
  
她后退了一步看着他。“他这么说的？”  
  
“天堂的能力，”克鲁利说。“可以从他的姿势看出来。”  
  
“做给我看，”她要求道。克鲁利畏缩了。  
  
“呃，”他尴尬地说。“他给你看过——翅膀吗？”  
  
她点点头。  
  
“他总是遮盖着，”克鲁利有点歉意地说。“看着，像这样——”他环顾四周，发现一台落地灯位置正好。他走到灯前，现出翅膀，对灯做出保护的姿势。然后他收起翅膀，但是保持着原有姿势，这样她就能看到他拓开拳起的背部了。“看到了吧？”  
  
她瞪着他。  
  
克鲁利皱起眉头。“请告诉我你没有被翅膀吓到，不然我老板绝对会因为惊吓到你而毁灭我。”  
  
她回过神来，难以置信地笑起来。“没有！没有，我很好。就是——你刚才的动作很自然。谢谢你，刚刚确实解释了很多。我会——留意那些身体语言的。你表达自己的时候翅膀当然会改变，”她对自己解释道。“你的号码？”  
  
克鲁利叹了口气。“当然。”在自己的死刑执行令上多签个名又能怎样？  
  
\---  
  
作者注：  
  
（1）平行宇宙有很多个。其中一些存在着天使和恶魔，其中一些非常相似。有一些甚至有叫撒迦利亚的相反版本的天使，但是在每一个宇宙中，撒迦利亚都是个混蛋。  
  
（2）与其说堕落不如说克鲁利是慢慢悠悠向下溜达，但是当他最终到达悬崖边，然后，毕竟堕落就是堕落，只是比以前的速度快多了。  
  
（3）特别特别醉。他当时大概和老乔[5]一起喝了和自己体重一样多的印度啤酒，然后克鲁利尽着恶魔的责任诱惑这个支持帝国主义的混蛋。可是老实讲，这太傻了，尤其是你生活了数千年还顶着大而无畏的闲散主义者价值观。总之，为什么人类执着于征服？如此费时费力是为了什么？成为群峰之王？老威尔说的没错。这些凡人如此愚蠢[6]。  
  
克鲁利向乔解释了这些，却发现乔已经喝断片开始打呼噜了。哦，好吧，再来些啤酒。  
  
（4）作为一条蛇，这样做确实很可爱。  
  
（5）那个无法忍受的混蛋。  
  
（6）这值得注意，克鲁利很少眨眼。这是蛇的属性。  
  
（7）除了他永恒的幸福，他生活在地球上，他的存在，他爱的每一个人和每一件事物。克鲁利的多数想法都很恐怖。  
  
（8）虽然如此，他还是继续说下去了。就像他们说的那样，一不做二不休，虽然把亚茨拉斐尔卷进来让他有些反胃。克鲁利真的希望能学会在该住口时就住口。但是这位警探确实很真诚。  
  
（9）自由意识。爱。路西法确实是个出色的演说家。并且，所有很酷的孩子都那样做了，事情就是这样。  
  
  
译者注：  
  
原作标题A Devil Put Aside (for me)出自皇后乐队的《波西米亚狂想曲》：  
  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me.  
  
[1]堕天使拉贵尔，尼尔·盖曼编剧的漫画《天堂谋杀案》中的主人公，世界上第一个谋杀犯。另外在《路西法》中出现的该隐是世界上第一个人类谋杀犯。  
  
[2]这是《好兆头》原著中的一个梗，天堂骂人用damn，地狱骂人用bless。  
  
[3]出自英国作家吉卜林的小说《丛林之书》。  
  
[4]在西方666代指撒旦。  
  
[5] 即约瑟夫·鲁德亚德·吉卜林，约瑟夫的昵称为乔。吉卜林的作品有着浓重的帝国主义色彩，他本人是帝国主义鼓吹者，讨厌颓废派和自由派，因此其作品在国际上富有争议。  
  
[6]老威尔即威廉·莎士比亚，“这些凡人如此愚蠢”出自莎翁喜剧《仲夏夜之梦》。


	2. 将死之蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：如果谁能猜出米迦勒出自哪部鲜为人知的电影，我会跳舞的（米迦勒不会直接出现在这个故事中，只是会被提到几次）

“我死定了。”  
  
随着门铃响起克鲁利走进亚茨拉斐尔的书店。书架间一如既往弥漫着霉味和灰尘，但是，这是家的味道。“结束了，我完蛋了，我死定了，马上就永久消失了，请你策划好我的葬礼——”他走进后屋。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔散漫舒适地窝在沙发里，读着本看着就无趣的旧书。他头都没抬一下。“你喜欢在你的葬礼上放百合吗，或者这次我换点别的？我比较喜欢康乃馨。”他翻了翻页。  
  
“不！”克鲁利往他身上倒去，天使气急败坏地顺着克鲁利倒下的方向护着他，让他依偎进自己怀里。“我大祸临头了，真的大祸临头了。”  
  
“最后说一次，克鲁利，拉贵尔失去力量了，他不会把你怎么样的——”  
  
“但是路西法会！”克鲁利大叫着，往亚茨拉斐尔怀里蹭（1）。“路西法绝对会！而且不知道什么原因，他在洛杉矶！”  
  
“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔尖叫起来。他突然坐直身体，从自己身上拉开克鲁利，这个混蛋。“你碰到路西法了？”他把书放到桌上，小心翼翼地，开始摸起克鲁利的手臂和躯体，他非常焦躁，像是在寻找伤口（2）。“我亲爱的男孩！你还好吗？”  
  
克鲁利把头靠在天使的肩膀上，克制着号啕恸哭的冲动。“我很好，”他粗声说。  
  
“到底发生什么了？克鲁利？”  
  
“想喝红酒，”克鲁利靠着亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀说。  
  
“当然！”亚茨拉斐尔慌忙道。他用奇迹变出一只杯子递给克鲁利。克鲁利均匀摇晃着杯子，就像是雕虫小技，杯子自动填满了。  
  
断断续续的，过了很长一段时间，他告诉了亚茨拉斐尔所有事。天使睁大眼睛看着他，然后伸出一只手搂住克鲁利。  
“失踪了？”他嘘了口气。“拉贵尔失踪了？”  
  
“这就是你的关注点？拉贵尔失踪了？都不关心我差点死掉的经历——”  
  
“死亡天使（3）[1]并没有靠近你，我亲爱的男孩——”  
  
“我差点死了！我可能会被毁灭！或是更糟，被扔回地狱！你知道下面有多少人想把我活剖了——？”  
  
“除非我死了不然我不会让他抓你走的——”  
  
“_这正是我担心的！_”克鲁利哀号着。“我们完蛋了！”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔张嘴正要回答，可是克鲁利的手机响了起来，打断了他。克鲁利颤抖着把自己埋进沙发上的靠枕里。  
  
所以亚茨拉斐尔接起了电话，他在弄明白那个绿色的按键代表接听之前抱怨了一小会儿（4）。克鲁利哽咽着想阻止。  
  
“你好？”天使说。  
  
“_哦——你好——是这个号码吗？_”挤在枕头之中的克鲁利可以听见警探带着美国口音的声音（5）。“_我想找克鲁利？_”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉。“请问您是谁，亲爱的？”  
  
“_我是，呃——戴克警探？案发现场的那个？他说只要我打电话他就会来的。你是？_”  
  
“我是亚茨拉斐尔，”亚茨拉斐尔说，克鲁利简直想为他的愚蠢敲他的脑袋。  
  
但是亚茨拉斐尔本人并不是真的愚蠢。他能演一手好戏，有时他甚至还能做出一些能瞒过克鲁利的壮举，但当他装傻的时候，总是蓄意的。果然，从戴克的声音里都能感受到笑意，“_很高兴认识你，亚茨拉斐尔！你能证明五个小时前克鲁利在伦敦吗？_”  
  
“当然了。我们都在书店里。他现在也和我在一起，但是我担心他现在吓坏了，我亲爱的。你的同事似乎吓得他说不出话来了。”他的声音听起来充满了难以忍受的同情，就像他没有吓得快尿裤子似的。作为一只天使，他真是个该死的优秀骗子，克鲁利赞赏着，毫不忌妒。  
  
“_哦——_”戴克叹气道。“_我觉得我们真的需要他过来一趟。我们找到——呃。找到一堆灰烬。路西法认为那是拉贵尔，但是克鲁利确实提到过他，嗯，呃，他无法——反正——我们需要第二双眼睛。我是指天堂的眼睛。如果你不介意的话。_”  
  
克鲁利闭上眼睛颤抖起来。他感觉到亚茨拉斐尔握住了他的手。克鲁利察觉到他手掌冰冷还浸着汗渍。但是仍然令人感到舒适。“我亲爱的，这不可能；拉贵尔很多年前就失去他的力量了，而且就算他得回了力量，他也不会留下灰烬的。”  
  
“_路西法说那些灰看起来像他。像是他会干的事。他——相当生气。我不知道这是不是伪造的，也许是真的，而且我看着像灰。我们的法医说那绝对是人类。拜托了。我可以让路西法离开。_”她听上去确实很苦恼。  
  
克鲁利是个恶魔。他没有良心。但是他体内的某种东西却因为警探的焦虑拉扯着他。“噢，不用麻烦了，”他嘟囔着，大部分是对亚茨拉斐尔说的。“我会去的。没关系。我还有什么能失去的？”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔瞪着他。“你的生活？你的灵体？你在这个凡世的存在？”他狠狠地说。  
  
“_什么？_”戴克问道。  
  
“给我。”克鲁利坐起来拿回手机。“嗨，戴克。我现在就出发。”  
  
“_谢谢你！_”她说。“_你多久能到？_”  
  
克鲁利靠向亚茨拉斐尔，在路西法不可避免地捏扁自己之前最后一次享受着他的温暖。“给我十分钟，”他说。当听到她满意的声音后，他挂了电话。  
  
“你是不是，”亚茨拉斐尔非常严肃，“失去理智了？”  
  
“大概吧，”克鲁利小声说。他闭上眼睛，靠得更紧了。“我死之后可别忘掉我，”他凄惨地说道。  
  
他能感受到亚茨拉斐尔的目光。“在此之后就像我会让你一个人去似的，”他嗤了一声，回靠向克鲁利。“我们一起去，要不都别去（6）。”  
  
“我选都别去，”克鲁利嘀咕着。  
  
“好吧，我同意你，但是你已经做了另一个选择，亲爱的男孩。我们不该让警探久等，对吧？而且她听起来是个多么亲切的女孩。”他又嗤了一声。  
  
“我们死定了，”克鲁利呻吟着。  
  


\----

  
  
当他们飞到美国时，天色已经暗下来。警探给了克鲁利洛杉矶警察分局的地址。他们落地时，看到路西法双臂交叉放在胸前，非常不耐烦地等着他们。  
  
克鲁利还有点自豪自己没有尖叫起来。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声短促的尖叫。  
  
“你倒是现在才来，”路西法说。他昂首看向亚茨拉斐尔。“所以这位就是著名的东门守卫，你的死对头，是吧，克蠕戾？”  
  
“呃，”克鲁利说。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔再次尖叫出声来。  
  
路西法翻了个白眼。“好了，快点。你的人尽快确认那是拉贵尔，我们就能尽快推进这个案子了。”他转身招手示意他们进入警局。  
  
“现在跑还来得及，”克鲁利悄悄对亚茨拉斐尔说（7）。  
  
“我不会弃你不顾的，”天使鼓足勇气。他们跟着撒旦，永恒劲敌，地狱主宰，下面的老大，魔王本身，诅咒之王进入警局。  
  
这是个普通的分局，总而言之，灰色的色调，工业化的装修，但是光线充足，就像白天一样明亮。路西法优雅地冲下一小段楼梯，进入办公区域。亚茨拉斐尔一头扎进克鲁利的后背，差点使两人一起摔在地上。克鲁利像抓救生绳一样一把抓住楼梯扶手，然后冲着天使嘶嘶。那不是正常人类的嘶嘶声，但是他现在承受着巨大压力，因为路西法正转过头狠狠瞪着他。  
  
“跟上！”他吼道。  
  
他们跟着他穿过一张张办公桌，又走上一段楼梯。这次是克鲁利差点被绊倒。  
  
“是曼彻斯特[2]哪个该死的家伙设计了这个地方？”克鲁利嘀咕着站好身。  
  
“邪恶的建筑师，”路西法揶揄道。  
  
“他是认真的吗？”亚茨拉斐尔小声问。  
  
“我倒不觉得这地方邪恶，”克鲁利小声答道（8）。  
  
楼梯顶部是一间宽敞的玻璃房间。路西法推开门。“他来啦！他甚至还带了个朋友。多好。”  
  
进去之前，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔交换了一个好奇的眼神。  
  
房间里的光源几乎来自法医台上的台灯。克鲁利记得站在桌子旁边的那位女士——艾拉——还有路西法敬重的警探，以及一个陌生男人。  
  
“所以，再问一下——他们是谁？”那个男人问。  
  
“克蠕戾是我的一个老相识，”路西法轻快地说。“另一位是——再问下你叫什么名字，兄弟？”  
  
“抱歉，什么？”那个男人再次打断。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔清了清嗓子。“我们的——兄弟姐妹稍微有点多，”他应对着。“实际上我们私底下并没见过。我叫亚茨拉斐尔。嗯。”他挤出个难看的表情。  
  
“就是他！狡诈的亚茨拉斐尔。”路西法得意地打了个响指。“就像我说的。那些报告承包了我漫长岁月中的亮点[3]。”  
  
“所以你又是谁？”艾拉问，她朝克鲁利眨了眨眼后转向亚茨拉斐尔。“如果他是伊甸园之蛇，然后他是路西法，那你的角色呢？你肯定也有个角色。你们全家都，都好这一口。”  
  
“呃，”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
  
克鲁利抽了抽鼻子。“艾拉，亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔，艾拉。他是东门的天使，”他对她揶揄一笑。  
  
“嘿，把炎剑给了夏娃！谢谢你啊老兄！干得漂亮！[4]”艾拉伸出手，要和他击掌。  
亚茨拉斐尔碰了碰她的手掌，看起来非常困惑。“呃，”他又说道，并看向路西法。“她——？”  
  
“就是不可思议地喜欢教训人，”路西法像任何父亲（9）一样骄傲地说。  
  
“哇，谢谢你，路西法，”艾拉两眼发光。她跳过去双手揽住路西法的腰，而且他竟然镇定地接受了这个拥抱。  
  
“还是没搞懂！”房间里另一个男人叫道。“为什么让他们来这里？”  
  
“来指证那个，”路西法指向一袋结块的灰状物，“是拉贵尔干的。”他小心翼翼地松开艾拉的拥抱。  
  
“不是，”克鲁利不假思索地说，同时亚茨拉斐尔在他身后摇头。  
  
路西法正要张口反对，但是警探打断了他。“为什么？”她问道。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔吞了口唾沫。“拉贵尔他——我该如何解释呢。”他扫了一眼房间里这群他不认识的人类。  
  
“想象下‘被打散成原始粒子，’”克鲁利告诉她。“那太——过了。这看起来像灰吗？”他打了个颤。  
  
“什么都不会剩下，”亚茨拉斐尔补充道。“只在，地上留下一个痕迹。通常，连这都不会剩下。没有余烬。克鲁利说得没错——这就是普通的灰。不是拉贵尔干的。你不记得了吗？”他带着一丝勇气好奇地看向路西法。  
  
路西法眼中闪着怒火，但是亚茨拉斐尔没有畏缩。该死的天使还真是勇敢，真是愚蠢，克鲁利无助地想。  
  
“我尽力想忘记，”魔王阴沉地回答。  
  
“不行，”房间里另一个男人说，“还是没弄明白。这个叫拉贵尔的家伙失踪了，他把人捅成抹布扔地上？然而他不是罪犯？”  
  
“噢，他是罪犯，满意了吧，”路西法咆哮起来。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔气得发僵。“这是正义，”他说。克鲁利都能听出大写加粗，就像他们还在银光之城时，这些概念仍然是个崭新的专有名词。他尽力克制住翻白眼的冲动（10）。  
  
“这不公平，”克鲁利小声嘟囔，他并不想卷入其中，这不值得。  
  
但是路西法似乎并不在乎。“_正义？_”路西法争论道。“这在哪门子宇宙算正义？”他也大写加粗了，克鲁利绝望地想。那么他还在生气。好吧，这不完全在意料之外。克鲁利并不想打击亚茨拉斐尔。他确实爱亚茨拉斐尔。他会跟随亚茨拉斐尔去任何地方。但是和亚茨拉斐尔一起为这个毫无意义的争论和魔王作对而死愚蠢至极。  
  
更别提他实际上还赞成路西法的观点。  
  
“这是祂不可言喻的意志——”  
  
“不可言喻的屁话！老爸发怒是因为沙那加亚尔没有遵守祂的规矩！他该死的甚至不知道还有规矩存在！之前没人知道痛苦的存在；他只是试图消除痛苦！”最终，他逼近亚茨拉斐尔，愤怒地咆哮起来。“祂没有惩罚他！祂让他消失了！”  
  
克鲁利畏缩了，但是犯蠢的亚茨拉斐尔站得更直，准备好面对魔王本身；堕天阶段二，魔王对一只相比击剑更喜欢泡芙的小天使——  
  
“住口。路西法。住口。”  
  
是警探。她冲到两人中间，伸出一只手按在路西法胸口。克鲁利看到这差点噎住了：站在这个世界上最危险的地方。但是令他惊讶的是，路西法泄气了，他低头看着警探，似乎只有她才事关紧要。  
  
“这不公平，”他对她说，而且他听起来非常无助，简直不像魔王该有的声音（11）。  
  
“亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利轻声喊道。天使转过身，他的目光对上克鲁利的墨镜。克鲁利尽力挤出一个微弱的笑容。“你刚刚真的想再次对抗血腥的路西法本人吗？”他撇着嘴，逗趣地说。  
  
“我认为我们已经打过那一仗了，”亚茨拉斐尔回答道。然后他眨了眨眼。“我刚刚是不是——差点——和魔王开战了？”他看上去快昏倒了。  
  
“没错，”克鲁利说。  
  
“噢老天。”  
  
“确实，”克鲁利说。  
  
“噢天呐。”他晃了晃，脸涨得通红。“为了拉贵尔？”  
  
“还为了这一团糟事。差不多吧。你需要坐下来吗？”  
  
“噢天。”  
“艾拉？请问你能给他拿张椅子吗？”  
  
艾拉拿过一把椅子。亚茨拉斐尔几乎是呻吟着瘫倒上去。  
  
“哦，得了吧，”房间另一头的路西法说，他站在警探旁边，背部拓展着像是要用翅膀把她整个人裹起来。她一只手放在路西法胳膊上，路西法朝着碰触的地方靠着，就像那是条救生绳。  
  
太奇怪了。还是专注在亚茨拉斐尔身上就好，他看上去快断气了，显然他忘记了自己其实不需要呼吸。  
  
“他可能需要个纸袋，”克鲁利苦笑着对艾拉说。  
  
“谁清楚刚刚究竟发生什么了吗？”另外那个男人问。  
  
“实际上，”警探说，听起来很为难，“是的，我清楚。克鲁利在案发现场对我解释过了。谢谢你。”她温柔地对他一笑。  
  
克鲁利一只手放上亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。他用大拇指捏着肩膀和手臂间小小的凹陷处，而且如果展开翅膀的话，这里就是翅膀的连接处。“是的，不客气，”他小声说。亚茨拉斐尔靠向他，放松下来。  
  
“你要向同学们解释下吗？”那个男人说，面带讽刺。  
  
“家族夙敌，丹尼尔，”路西法叹了口气。“是我一个兄弟干的。亲爱的老爸让拉贵尔杀了他。如你所见，我们还在争论这个。”  
  
“这可——不对，”艾拉慢慢说。  
  
“没错，”路西法说，‘没’字念得特别重。  
  
靠在克鲁利身上的亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，想反对。克鲁利压住了他的肩膀。  
  
“你可以起诉——”那个男人——丹尼尔——说，克鲁利笑了起来。  
  
“会有这么一天！”他说。“但是。那个。”他指着那堆灰烬。“那是伪造的。拉各斯不会干出这事。而且在你大起干戈[5]之前，这不是拉贵尔的错。”现在他瞪着丹。“沙那加亚尔怎么了？”  
  
“那当然该死的是他的错，”路西法咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“不是。”克鲁利对上他老板的眼睛，离奇地感到毫无畏惧。“那是他的职能。那时没人可以选择。而且无论如何他已经受到惩罚了。亚茨拉斐尔会告诉你的。”他再次按了按天使的肩膀。“他确实受到了惩罚。拉贵尔这事已经了结了。我的主人”他吞了口唾沫。“他只是想独自呆着。”  
  
“他受到惩罚了，”路西法重复道（12）。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔点点头，默默无语。  
  
“你知道如果不是真心的我是不会为他说话的，”克鲁利鼓起最后的勇气说。“我跟随你堕天了。”  
  
路西法静静地审视着他，然后防备地靠向他的警探。终于，他点点头。“好吧，”他说。“不逮捕拉贵尔。我还是要知道他受到了怎样的惩罚。”  
  
“是撒迦利亚动的手，”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“我没有目睹全部。我——躲起来了。但是我听到了他的惨叫。我之前从没听到过那样惨的叫声。”  
  
“你的家庭大概是我听过的最混乱的了，”丹尼尔脱口道，克鲁利抽了抽鼻子。  
  
“老兄，你无法想象，”他说。  
  
“你不是要起诉吗？”艾拉问，她听起来吓坏了。“那是——谋杀，那是拷打——”  
  
路西法对她甜蜜一笑，就像他爱她并会为了保护他对抗一切胆敢伤害她的人，然而这却是——这太奇怪了，“那的确是，”他说，“但是没人会起诉他，乐佩兹小姐。”  
  
“都死了！”警探突然说。“因为他们都死了。都在天堂或是地狱。对吧路西法？”  
  
路西法笑出声。“都在天堂和地狱，”他重复道，而且这甚至不算谎言。狡猾，克鲁利暗赞道。  
  
“除了拉贵尔，”艾拉说。  
  
“那不是他的错，”亚茨拉斐尔坚持着。  
  
“而且你是说有人试图嫁祸他，”丹尼尔慢吞吞地说。他纳闷地戳了戳那袋子灰。“那这是怎么干的？为什么？为什么这个沙那加亚尔——要这么干？”  
  
“他爱上了一个——叫卡拉塞尔的——家伙，”克鲁利说，因为路西法和亚茨拉斐尔又要该死的生气了。“然后当卡拉塞尔没有回应他的爱，沙那加亚尔就杀了他，因为他很伤心，而且不知道还能怎么做才能消除痛苦。拉贵尔执行了我们那残酷的父亲加诸于他的复仇，然后——然后——还——折磨？——沙那加亚尔。”他按了按亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，这么做同样让他自己放松。  
  
“我们剩下的人，”亚茨拉斐尔补充道，“我们争论什么是正义。我们现在仍然在争论。”  
  
“马丁·卡罗瑟，”艾拉突然说。“噢！噢！他有个男朋友，是不是，克洛伊？”  
  
警探的眼睛亮了起来。“是的，”她吸了口气。“是的没错。神秘男友。”  
  
“你觉得这是我们要找的人？”丹尼尔兴奋地问道。  
  
“谁是，呃——”克鲁利问。  
  
“这个被附身的家伙，”路西法说。他懊悔地看着警探离开自己身侧。“他叫马丁。你认为这是他死去的——男朋友干的？他是在重现——？”  
  
“可是谁知道呢？”亚茨拉斐尔震惊地问。  
  
“有人来过这里，”克鲁利嘶声说，怒火又升了起来。毕竟这段记忆并不美好。“某个记得这事儿的人。某个恨拉贵尔的人。”  
  
“你认为是你的兄弟之一，”丹尼尔慢慢地说。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔抬起头转身看向克鲁利，非常担忧。  
  
“嗯，这个想法真可怕，”克鲁利说，对上天使的蓝眼睛。他们同时颤栗起来。  
  
“那六百个倒是很清楚，”路西法缓慢说道。  
  
“我们确实是，”克鲁利暗自嘀咕着。他挠着自己的脖子。“但是哈斯塔——”  
  
“讨厌到地面上来，”路西法打断道。“况且，这座城市——”他看着警探，接着视线投向丹尼尔，然后是艾拉。他省略的话非常明白：_这座城市是**我的**_。哈斯塔可不敢踏足路西法的领地。  
  
奇怪的是，克鲁利脑中闪现出托尼斯[6]的记忆，那些他还没和亚茨拉斐尔达成正式协议之前的日子。一个妓女，一个小偷，还有一位医师，都在十六到二十岁之间，而且克鲁利之前从没如此热恋过。他很少接纳人类，因为这总是令人心碎，但是，在那座埃及港口城市，那三个人类是他的第一次。当时他们是多么快乐。  
  
在那个时代，托尼斯曾是克鲁利的领地。当然，现在一切都消失了。那座城市沉没在了尼罗河三角洲，那是缓慢却无法阻止的毁灭。也许某一天，威尼斯也会迎来同样的结局。当那座城市最终毁灭时是如此痛苦。  
  
“你觉得他们是来找你的。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音很平静。他第一次坠入爱河是在马里[7]，克鲁利记得很清楚。一个面包师，和他的三个成年孩子。马里曾经属于亚茨拉斐尔。即便如此，克鲁利也没有怀恨在心而去伤害他们中的任何一人（13）。  
  
“你会选择洛杉矶作为你的第一座城市，”克鲁利嘀咕着，而路西法紧闭着嘴唇。  
  
“如果是这么回事的话，”亚茨拉斐尔大声说，“我们必须调查我们的兄弟。米迦勒[8]怎么样了，路西法？（14）”  
  
“米迦勒会吃了我的，”路西法生气地说，“如果他要按照老爸意愿在世界末日和我一决高下，我才不干呢。”  
  
克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔交换了一个惊讶的表情。这听上去不错。但在经历了上一次天启之后，这有些令人疑惑，但仍旧不错。谁能预测晨星的心血来潮？克鲁利曾花了数十个世纪试图参合这个游戏。这只需要两人简单粗暴地举起双手然后就是——让魔王尽兴。路西法想要自由意志。这意味着他不会循规蹈矩。  
  
坦白说，他儿子跟他一样。也许八十年代[9]那次没发生的天启其实一直都是上帝的计划。  
  
“不，不，不，”艾拉尖声打断道。“你弄反了。先上证据，再怀疑。路西法，你有多少个兄弟？”  
  
路西法耸耸肩。“多得我都数不清，”他老实回答。  
  
“他是说真的，”克鲁利在人类快大惊小怪之前解释道。“我们的——呃——父亲非常——算是很滥交吧？总是有新的兄弟姐妹出现。想想成吉思汗[10]，好吗。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔发出不悦的声音，但是并没有表示反对。路西法噎了一下，接着笑起来。  
“哦，我确实喜欢你，克蠕戾，”他暗笑着说。  
  
“克鲁利，是克鲁利，”克鲁利愤愤不平地嘀咕着。  
  
“我认为，”警探说道，显然被逗乐了，“我们有点偏题了。我们还是毫无头绪。”  
  
“不，我们有，”亚茨拉斐尔叫道。他清了清嗓子然后抬起头。“我们需要找到真正的拉贵尔。他可能有危险。”  
  
“事实上，”警探和蔼地说，“这不是个坏主意。我能和你们俩单独谈谈吗，拜托？”她点头示意。  
  
跟着戴克出去的时候，克鲁利察觉到有一瞬间一双红色的眼睛在盯着他。信息收到了：不准伤害警探。呀，吓坏了的亚茨拉斐尔撞上了他的后背。  
  
他们紧张地跟着她走下一段楼梯，然后通过一扇门进入一间明显是审讯室的房间。克鲁利犹豫了一下，当门在他们身后关上的时候他退向亚茨拉斐尔。  
  
“呃，”他说。  
  
“这不是审讯，就是需要一点隐私，看。”她按下一个开关，双向玻璃外面房间的灯亮了起来，这样他们就能看到里面了。那里是空的。“行了吧？我就是想谈谈。”  
  
放在克鲁利髋部的那双手，温柔地把他推开了。亚茨拉斐尔从他身后站出来。“那么你想谈什么？”  
  
她把手交叉在胸前。她是位美丽的女人，克鲁利有点出神。这不是他的菜，而且还没有柔软的羽毛可整理，但是人类走到哪里，她的眼中总是闪烁着她的灵魂，像灯塔一样，热忱又甜蜜。路西法选择了一位诚实、忠诚又真实的人。这是完美的选择。  
  
“如果我让路西法去追踪这个拉贵尔，他会发飙的，对吧？”她问道。  
  
“绝对会，”克鲁利打断亚茨拉斐尔不确信的咳嗽。  
  
“我该让他别插手这个案子吗？这是不是太私人化了？”她坦率地问。  
  
克鲁利看向亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔也在看克鲁利。  
  
“已经太晚了，我亲爱的女孩，”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢说。“我没见过路西法，没面对面见过，但是我足够了解他的性情，我知道一旦他盯上谁，没什么能使他动摇。老实说，很久以前在事态朝——呃——南方[11]发展之前，我只见过他几次，所以我不太了解他。当年我甚至没去参加过任何一次他的布道。”  
  
“布道？”她的肩膀放松下来。  
  
克鲁利笑起来。“他是个了不起的演讲家，”他苦笑着。“我去了。而且亚茨拉斐尔说的没错——喜欢与否，他会找到拉各斯的。最好他找到拉各斯的时候你在他身边。你可以阻止他。”  
  
“那这位——你们的恶棍兄弟呢？”她问道。  
  
“拉贵尔会搞定的，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔阴沉地说。  
  
“他没有神力，”克鲁利惊叫道。  
  
“他几乎没有神力，”亚茨拉斐尔告诉克鲁利。“他无法伤害你或者我，这种没有犯下真正罪孽的人。但是我猜想正是如此我们可以带他回来。我们的父亲行事神秘。”他冷笑道。  
  
克鲁利的怒气铺天盖地地涌上来。“你不能只因为他们做了个愚蠢的选择就摧毁他们，亚茨拉斐尔！祂不能因为我们做了自己就毁灭我们！”最后一句是激烈的咆哮。  
  
“你们的父亲？”警探尖锐地说，“还是拉贵尔？”  
  
“我已经和父亲断绝关系了，”克鲁利唾了一口，怒发冲冠，终于耗尽了耐心。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔蔫了下来。“我很抱歉，我亲爱的。我并不想惹你生气。”  
  
克鲁利闭上眼睛。他不喜欢在亚茨拉斐尔脸上看到那样的表情。他气呼呼地苦笑一下，深吸口气，冷静下来。“这就是为什么我们不谈这个。晨星并不像我一样在地球上呆了这么久，”他向警探补充道。“地球能让你冷静下来。提醒你——别的事。鸭子，和好酒，还有室内盆栽和苹果。”甚至列出这些东西都让他感觉好些了。“他的反应会比我还糟糕。这就是为什么当初他会提出质疑。”  
  
警探点点头。“人类有能力逮捕拉贵尔吗？”  
  
“多半不行，”亚茨拉斐尔说。他走近克鲁利，把一只手放在他的手臂上安抚着他。克鲁利又喘了口气，放松下来。  
  
“而且如果我们的凶手是只天使，”克鲁利小声说道，“毫无疑问唯一有能力击败他的就是路西法。如果那是米迦勒的话，那我们死定了。”  
  
“事实上应该不会是米迦勒，”亚茨拉斐尔恼火地说（15）。  
  
警探深吸一口气。“好吧。如果我让你们俩去找这个拉贵尔，你们会同意吗？你们会带他回来吗？”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔尴尬地大笑起来。  
  
“我亲爱的女孩，”他说，“如果我们不听你的，路西法会活烤了我们的。”  
  
“好了，这让人——不适，”她嘟囔着。  
  
“欢迎来到我的视角，”克鲁利苦笑着。“但是我们会帮你找到他的。我们本来就要找他。但是你得向我保证。”  
  
她抬起头，等待着。  
  
“你得阻止路西法，”克鲁利极其严肃地说。“他一看到拉各斯，就会撕碎他的喉咙。但是他会听你的。他爱你。所以拦住他。拜托了。”  
  
她的眼神也很严肃。“我会尽我所能，”她说，而且这当然是她能做出的最佳承诺。  
  
“我们所要求的就这些，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。他看了一眼克鲁利，握住他的手臂。“快点，亲爱的。我们还得去找个朋友。”  
  


\-------

  
  
作者注：  
  
（1）毫无疑问在克鲁利心中亚茨拉斐尔下巴和肩膀之间是世上最安全的地方，但是他完全确信这就是世上_最好_的地方。亚茨拉斐尔很温暖并且闻起来充满甜味和书香，而且他是六千年来的家人。他们当了很久很久的敌人，但是从世界之初，敌人看起来就是朋友。_泾渭分明_就是完全的扯淡。天堂和地狱都不能阻止克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔。无论如何，他由衷地爱着天使。  
  
克鲁利歇斯底里地考虑着，不必要地深吸一口气，因为这是亚茨拉斐尔的味道。就算赴汤蹈火，他都要摆脱这件事。他失去的太多了。  
  
（2）这极为荒唐，因为克鲁利不可能受伤，他会被彻底消灭。噢，地球帮帮他，他快昏过去了。  
  
（3）尽管恐惧如此接近，亚茨拉斐尔仍然无法想象，不然他会崩溃的。老实说，他已经崩溃了。要是失去了克鲁利怎么办？他是六千年来的各种形式上的伴侣？至少他看上去没有受伤。亚茨拉斐尔继续摸抚着他，因为不知道还能做些什么。  
  
（4）亚茨拉斐尔对搞懂科技的尝试，说客气点都是极为糟糕。有时克鲁利会怀疑亚茨拉斐尔这家伙是如何运作的。  
  
（5）高阶恶魔们——堕天使们——都拥有超凡的听力。  
  
（6）毕竟亚茨拉斐尔需要克鲁利。他是他反向的平衡。而且谁会和他一起在深夜喝得大醉，然后讨论大猩猩和其他糊话？反正，他爱他的恶魔，还有他金色的眼睛，以及他夜晚安静满足地叹息。就像地狱能不管克鲁利，去他的路西法。呃，再一次。  
  
（7）他瞬间确信把亚茨拉斐尔带来是他这辈子做过的最烂的决定。总而言之，不管那个警探如何形容阿曼纳迪尔，路西法是真的不喜欢天使。  
  
（8）那事实上是由乔什·罗伯茨设计的，这人嗜赌成性最终输掉了自己的房子、狗，甚至自己的老婆，但是在其他方面毫不起眼。他是否邪恶需要读者自行判断。路西法并不知道细节；他就是觉得惹恼克鲁利很好玩，因为他是个混球。  
  
（9）路西法爱艾拉。他对她的爱是他以前从未产生过的，甚至跟爱克洛伊也不一样，这非常奇怪，因为这是第一次，他不想和某人做爱。哦，如果艾拉想的话，同时克洛伊不介意，他会做的，但是他觉得没必要去冒险。这相当不同寻常，而且有点——珍贵，他不太能描述这种感觉。他想抱紧她保护她不受到可恶的天父的伤害。总有一天上帝毫无疑问会深深伤害到她。到时候他会准备好的。  
  
（10）他的工作相当糟糕。  
  
（11）路西法记得所有事。沙那加亚尔的哀号。他爱过，而且他是那么的困惑。他们本该帮助他，而且路西法以为拉贵尔会——拉贵尔会搂住他然后亲吻他，然后事情就会这样，如此明媚，明媚到甚至是晨星都无法直视——但是这个天使消失了。这件发生在银光之城的阴暗之事一直提醒着路西法。_不公平，不公正，天父是错的，祂如此残忍，如此残忍——_  
  
（12）他不明白为何惩罚如此重要，但那确实是。那确实，确实如此，那个残酷的，银光闪闪的拉贵尔也许像一个人类一样被惩罚，因为他残忍的所作所为。  
  
（13）噢，他还是惹恼过他们。毕竟他是一只恶魔，而且那时他和亚茨拉斐尔是敌人。他曾经炸过几次炉子，亚茨拉斐尔为此追击过他，大喊着，挥着他那把冒着火焰的刺刀。真是好时光。  
  
（14）克鲁利的呼吸令他喉头发哽。亚茨拉斐尔有时真是残酷无情。米迦勒是天使网络的成员，同时拉贵尔和其他人也是。  
  
（15）他正该如此。混账。米迦勒确实是个恼人的朋友。另外，如果米迦勒决定挑战他们，他绝对会赢。这位大天使是个平易近人的白痴，他愿意收敛的话只会参与一些有趣的酒吧打斗，但是一场真正的战斗结局——对整个世界——可不会太好。  
  
  
译者注：  
  
[1]死亡天使亚兹拉尔，《好兆头》原著小说中明确提过天启四骑士中的死亡骑士就是死亡天使亚兹拉尔。而在《路西法》电视剧中，亚兹拉尔由一个可爱的亚裔妹子扮演，她是艾拉的朋友，但是艾拉不知道她的身份。而亚兹拉尔怕艾拉不能接受自己的身份，就骗她说自己是一只只有艾拉能看见的鬼。  
  
[2]《好兆头》小说中提到，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔达成互相代班摸鱼的协议后，克鲁利拿下曼彻斯特和格拉斯哥，亚茨拉斐尔得到整个什罗普郡和爱丁堡。本文作者在这里借鉴了十几年前的镇圈神作《Manchester Lost》里的梗，克鲁利设计了曼彻斯特，所以曼彻斯特城市规划很像地狱。而克鲁利认为洛杉矶分局的办公室设计非常不合理，因此他觉得设计师来自曼彻斯特。  
  
[3]这要归功于克鲁利六千年来添油加醋的报告，想必他在报告中把亚茨拉斐尔描写成了一个阴险狡诈的敌人。  
  
[4]《路西法》电视剧中艾拉的人设是虔诚的教徒，所以很清楚这些圣经故事。  
  
[5]这里应该是指路西法的堕天之战。  
  
[6]托尼斯，即埃及古城赫拉克莱翁，曾是埃及北部尼罗河三角洲的繁华城市和贸易中心，开往希腊的船只在这里汇集，这里同时也是宗教圣地，祭祀着古希腊英雄大力士赫拉克勒斯。公元741年的洪水之后，这座城市沉入了海底。  
  
[7]叙利亚古城马里，是古代苏美尔亚摩利人建立的城邦，位于幼发拉底河中游西岸，大约在公元前2900年开始繁荣，公元前1759年被汉谟拉比破坏。  
  
[8] 这里的米迦勒是1996年的电影《天使不设防》中由约翰·特拉沃塔扮演的米迦勒，这只战斗天使生平三千多场战斗从无败绩，还是个喜欢抽烟喝酒的花花公子。这部电影译者已经踩雷了，不建议观看，当然约翰·特拉沃塔的粉除外。  
  
[9] 这个故事采用的是《好兆头》小说版的时间线，所以那次不成功的天启发生在八十年代末；而目前的时间线大约是在《路西法》未播出的第五季之后。  
  
[10]成吉思汗在《元史》中有记载的儿子只有六个，有史载的女儿也只有六个。但是成吉思汗的直系后裔黄金家族却枝繁叶茂，子孙遍布四大汗国。不过元朝建立后狭义的黄金家族只包括托雷忽必烈系的子孙，其他汗国的后代都不算。  
  
[11] 根据但丁的《神曲》和约翰·弥尔顿的《失乐园》，路西法因为拒绝臣服于圣子基督，率天众三分之一的天使于天界北境举起反旗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
本章涉及了大量尼尔·盖曼的作品《天堂谋杀案》中的内容，没看过这部漫画并不影响阅读，但是如果想看漫画的姐妹请戳下面的链接，漫画不长，只有六十几页，而且是汉化版。看过漫画的话更能理解本章中路西法的激烈反应。  
https://www.97manhua.com/chapter/1505946.html


	3. 复仇动机

  
三天之后，他们在一座仓库中找到了拉贵尔，他以十字架受难的方式绑在一个锅炉上。幸好锅炉没有烧热。有人貌似用灰在他身后的金属上描绘了黑色的翅膀。克鲁利足够了解人类，他敢打赌这些灰和袋子里的灰烬一样，正是艾拉鉴定出的马丁·卡罗瑟的男朋友，帕德里克·莱恩。他的泪水流下脸颊。愤怒涌上克鲁利的喉头，惊恐的亚茨拉斐尔冲到他身旁。  
  
“亲爱的！”他喘着气，把这个天使解下来。克鲁利——不得不坐下来。  
  
他把脑袋埋在双膝之间，大口喘着气，看到一只天使被如此对待，像受难十字架一样，他心中的不安难以形容。克鲁利开始颤抖。  
  
“我亲爱的，请打给警探！”亚茨拉斐尔大声说，而这是——这是克鲁利能做的事。  
  
“我没看到他，”拉贵尔嚎着。“我没看到他。我觉得是人类。”  
  
但那——不太可能。不是吗？对于第一起谋杀案人类能知道什么？  
  
“现在别说话，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，“安静。没事了，亲爱的。我们找到你了。”  
  
克鲁利打给了警探。  
  
“戴克，”她接起电话。  
  
“我们找到他了，”克鲁利告诉她。他给了地址。“我们还需要水（1）——他状况非常糟。尽快。”  
  
“能送他去医院吗？”戴克问道，一如既往的开门见山。克鲁利有点想知道她在非工作状态下是什么样子的。她会让路西法用翅膀把自己裹起来吗？就像他明显想要干的那样。  
  
诡异的想法。她会整理魔王的羽毛吗，就像克鲁利整理亚茨拉斐尔的那样？她甚至知道怎么整理吗？也许他教过她，非常容易得到满足，用手指清理并撒上爽身粉。不，画面太糟糕了，恶心，恶心，恶心。别想象老板缩成一团的场景；那太令人不适了。克鲁利不禁打了个颤。  
  
“除非你想让他们怀疑为什么他背上有多余的骨头，还有对尖锐物品的恐惧症，”克鲁利嘲讽地对她说。  
  
“我觉得他是人类，”拉贵尔再次说，他吓坏了。  
  
“好了，那么，好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。他伸出一只手抚着拉贵尔的肩膀，试图治疗那些糟糕的砍伤，和受伤的骨头（2）。  
  
“猎人或者巫师，”拉贵尔依然喋喋不休。“我没看到他。”  
  
如果某个掌握魔法的人类出现并且威胁到了路西法的城市和他的警探，他会抓狂的，克鲁利想。即使这个人类的目标是可怜的拉贵尔。  
  
“我们马上就到，”戴克说。“路西法说他不会反应过度的。”  
  
“他绝对会反应过度的，”克鲁利嘲讽道。  
  
她安静地笑了。那是个愉快的笑容（3）。“我会准备好的，”她说道，接着挂了电话。  
  
克鲁利把手机收好后走向那对天使。“他们在路上了，”他说着，蹲下身。“你现在感觉怎么样，拉各斯？”  
  
“我没看到他，”他嘀咕着。  
  
“好的，我知道。没关系，”克鲁利叹口气。他直觉地展开翅膀后坐在了亚茨拉斐尔身边。他卷起一只翅膀环住天使的背，天使靠在了克鲁利肩上，拉贵尔在他怀里。克鲁利卷起另一只翅膀包裹住他们俩。  
  
“现在安全了，”拉贵尔轻声说。  
  
“现在安全了，”亚茨拉斐尔回应道。  
  
“谢谢你们赶来，”拉贵尔叹了口气，很快失去意识靠着亚茨拉斐尔睡着了。亚茨拉斐尔无助地看了克鲁利一眼。  
“不客气，”克鲁利小声说，即使拉各斯听不见。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔靠在他的肩膀上叹气。“现在我们只能等了，”他小声说。  
  
克鲁利伸了伸翅膀（4）。“现在我们只能等了，”他重复道。“你知道，”过了一会儿，他补充说，“我没有试过当个侦探其实是有很多原因的。”  
  
“你讨厌死亡的东西？”亚茨拉斐尔嘲弄地问。他伸出一只手抚着克鲁利的初级飞羽，充满爱意，一次，两次，手指划过的羽毛间掉下一些粉末。克鲁利还没到瘙痒的地步——他太过虚荣，而且亚茨拉斐尔总是大题小做——但这感觉很好。  
  
“没错。还有那些混乱。”  
  
“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔的手指抚弄着克鲁利黑色的羽毛，把它们捋直。它们并不锋利——因为克鲁利不是大天使，也不是大恶魔。过去他的等级要低得多，所以他黑色的羽毛很柔软。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔有一些锋利的羽毛。每只翅膀的第一根飞羽都有锋利的边缘。在被降职前他曾是个智天使[1]。亚茨拉斐尔其实能成为难缠的对手，只要他把注意力从焦糖布丁或是其他吸引他的甜品上转移开。  
  
坦白说，克鲁利其实更喜欢他以前的样子。他紧紧抱住他。  
  
“还有，还有那些血。还有危险，亚茨拉斐尔，万一这家伙回来了怎么办？”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔扭过头吻了吻克鲁利的下巴。这是个纯粹的人类动作，而且这着实令人安慰。“以防你忘记了，我还有把火焰剑，”他小声道。  
  
“亚茨拉斐尔，你就是块泡芙[2]，”克鲁利讥笑道，试图惹恼他。  
  
“再说一遍？”  
  
“你没听说过 ‘吃啥像啥’这句俗话吗？”  
  
“再次，我提醒你，我有把火焰剑。”  
  
“哦，得了吧。”克鲁利收紧翅膀紧裹住他们两人。“我见识过你打架（5）。”  
  
“没错，但那可是把好剑不是吗，亲爱的男孩？这可实实在在能起到威胁作用（6）。”  
  
“再次，我宣布：亚茨拉斐尔，你是块泡芙。”  
  
“噢，可闭嘴吧，克鲁利。”  
  
克鲁利窃笑着。他感觉好些了。亚茨拉斐尔板着脸，停止梳理克鲁利的翅膀。而且莫名其妙的，一阵瘙痒从克鲁利的覆羽下冒出来，下面有根羽毛需要收拾，那些粉末让他的皮肤很不舒服。  
  
“嘿，天使，告诉你一个秘密？”克鲁利嘶嘶着。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔怒视着他。  
  
“我其实挺喜欢泡芙的。最爱的点心。”  
  
“真的？你不是只是这么说说？”  
  
“恶魔的信誉。最爱的点心（7）。”  
  
亚茨拉斐尔接受了。感觉好了些。  
  
他们等待着。在这个寒冷透风的锅炉房中，感觉就像永恒。克鲁利用翅膀裹住所有人，试图让内部保持温暖。这基本上起作用了，至少对他们俩是，但是克鲁利的后背和翅膀暴露在寒冷中。他其实是条蛇，所以这让他感觉迟缓并且很不开心。拉各斯开始打起呼噜来，所以这至少算是有用吧。  
  
很久之后，他听见警探叫他们的名字。克鲁利抬起头四处张望。  
  
她拿着手电筒对着他们晃动。克鲁利在亮光下眨眼睛，他当然还带着他的墨镜。“你好，”他摇晃着站起来，翅膀任然覆盖在天使们身上，就像一只天鹅在保护他的雏鸟（8）。  
  
她对着他眨了下眼睛，然后又眨了一下，终于反应过来。“路西法！”她喊道。“我找到他们了！”  
  
一阵慌乱的跑步声从远处传来。  
  
“振作起来，”克鲁利对她说。  
  
“它们是黑色的！”她喃喃道。克鲁利看着她，有点迷惑，直到他意识到她指的是自己的翅膀。  
  
“你之前看到过的，”克鲁利惊讶地说。  
  
“每个人的翅膀都不一样，我亲爱的女孩，”亚茨拉斐尔说，他透过克鲁利的翅膀边缘往外瞄。“我的是可爱的奶油色，至少在我看来是这样。”  
  
“虚荣，”克鲁利拖长语气，亚茨拉斐尔给了他一肘子。  
  
“路西法的是白色的，”她再次喃喃道，然后开始尴尬地不安起来。  
  
“是天堂中最夺目的，”亚茨拉斐尔叹着气。“光之使者一直是我们当中最美丽的，而且他最是闪耀。”他对她一笑，满是羡慕。  
  
脚步声更响了。“警探！”路西法的声音在回响，他听上去很害怕。“克洛伊！”他从一条走廊闯进来，滑到克洛伊身边才停下来，喘着粗气，像是有群地狱猎犬在追他。“还好吗？你还好吗？”  
  
她疑惑地看了他一眼。“我没事，你呢？”  
  
他转过身，对上克鲁利的眼睛。他的眼睛开始变成恐怖的红色。克鲁利颤抖着收紧自己的翅膀。“他没法伤害你，”他说道，充满确信（9）。“他状况很糟，而且即使他没受伤——他也无法伤害你。特别是你的警探。”  
  
“事实上，”亚茨拉斐尔补充道，“我会建议你后退一、一步，让警探先过来。呃。先生。”  
  
路西法快炸毛了，但是他的人类灵巧地上前一步拦在他身前，毫无惧色（10）。“让我看看，”她说道。  
  
“克洛伊——”路西法抱怨着，而且他听起来确实吓坏了。克鲁利几乎都要可怜他了。几乎。  
  
“没关系。”她在克鲁利用翅膀围成的空间外跪下来。她并没有碰——显然路西法教过她礼数。又或许她有良好的直觉。相信路西法找到的都是最好的人类。“我能看看吗？”  
  
克鲁利深吸口气，然后移开左翼，露出伤痕累累的拉贵尔。亚茨拉斐尔已经把最糟糕的部分清理干净了，但是显然他没治好全部（11）。  
  
他听到警探的喘息，但却仍然看着路西法。  
  
魔王的脸色变得冷峻。他的肩膀逐渐绷紧，接着是他的耳朵。他看上去想要逃跑，想要躲藏。他为他的警探感到害怕。他看上去像是在释放自拉贵尔诞生开始工作以来所有恐怖之物。克鲁利想，他大概自拉贵尔堕落之后就再也没见过他。他不可能知道后来发生了什么。  
  
“他需要去医院，”警探说。  
  
“这是个特别烂的主意，亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔答道。  
  
克鲁利小心翼翼地展回翅膀遮住拉贵尔。“你可以帮我们移动他，”他说道。“现在，回路西法身边。”他喘了一小口气。“可怜的混蛋需要你。他似乎是回想起了天堂的事。”  
  
“我没有，”路西法尖声说（12）。  
  
“你有，”克鲁利回嘴道，他脑中某个角落也被自己的勇气震惊到了。“因为我第一次见到他时也是这样的反应。”  
  
警探咬着嘴唇。“他需要治疗——”  
  
“琳达，”路西法沙哑地说。“我可以找琳达（13）。”  
  
警探点点头。她又点着头站起身。“好吧。亚茨拉斐尔，移动他没问题吧？”  
  
“我觉得可以，”亚茨拉斐尔慢慢说。  
  
“好的。”她走向路西法，握住他的胳膊。“你还好吧？”  
  
他低头看向她的双眼，像是只关心她的安危。克鲁利看着他们，仍然有点目瞪口呆。魔王本尊，和这个小女人，而且神奇的是——确实很神奇——他是诚心诚意的。这就是路西法的专长，吸引你跟随他。他从不撒谎；他总是言出必行。而且他就是这样一个对这个平凡的女人充满保护欲的跟屁虫。你可以从他的眼中看出来——棕色的，不是地狱业火般的红色，这多少就是他的本质。  
  
这只是一个小动作，但是这是伟大的路西法·晨星，地狱主宰，他的老大，魔王本尊，撒旦和深渊之王，他看向那个人类的眼睛然后摇了摇头。他并不好。  
  
她伸手托起他的脸叫着他的名字，而路西法也靠了上去，似乎整个世界他都别无他求。  
  
克鲁利厚着脸皮瞪着他们。  
  
“噢，打扰一下，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。“戴克女士！”  
  
她转向他，手放了下来。路西法发出一道不满的声音。  
  
“我不知道人类的喉咙是否能做这个，”亚茨拉斐尔局促地说，“但是跟着我试一下。照着我做。”他发出四个音调，低高低高——哈-利-路-亚，该死的天使的颂歌开始了。她好奇地照着做，然后亚茨拉斐尔又吟唱了四遍。  
  
克鲁利噗呲一声笑了出来。  
  
“当然了，”路西法小声说，但是他确实放松下来，肩膀慢慢沉下来。  
  
克鲁利的翅膀圈内，拉贵尔也挣扎着开始吟唱，神色舒适。  
  
“这是什么？”警探在唱完第二遍后问道。她搓着路西法的手臂，路西法低下头像是想把脑袋靠在她的肩上。  
  
“拉斐尔的摇篮曲（14），”拉贵尔粗声说。“像止痛药膏一样在艰难的一天后在营房中传唱，那时一切都多么单纯。战争爆发后我们都不再唱这个了。似乎只有亚茨拉斐尔还记得这个。”他把头偏向一边就像要上断头台一样。“你好啊，路西法·晨星。”  
  
“警探，”路西法冷冷地说，“我得走了不然我恐怕又要残杀手足了。”  
  
“又要！”拉贵尔苦笑着怒骂道。“第一次是哪个幸运的混蛋？”  
  
路西法的力量和愤怒涌现出来，吓得克鲁利缩到亚茨拉斐尔身边，亚茨拉斐尔和他缩成一团。那些摇篮曲带来的柔软感觉瞬间消失（15）。克鲁利疯狂思索着，逃跑的路线不够多…  
  
“乌列尔[3]，”路西法咆哮着。亚茨拉斐尔僵硬地靠着克鲁利，万分震惊。克鲁利不能怪他——乌列尔死了？那个卑劣，下作，作风诡异，司职迎接新来天堂的灵魂的乌列尔？路西法杀了他？这样都没开战？  
  
拉贵尔几乎是趴着躺着地板上，他抬起一只颤抖的手，并没有光芒浮现在手掌上。一如既往，他已经没有复仇之魂了。“哦，看吧，”他苦涩地嘲讽道，“你被赦免了，”接着他笑起来，悲惨又癫狂。  
  
“噢，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。  
  
“所以这还有什么关系？”拉贵尔绝望地嚎道。噢，必要的时候他把自己的疯狂掩藏得很好，克鲁利嘲讽地想，但是疯狂一直存在，就隐藏在表面下。可怜的混蛋。“也杀了我吧！结束这一切，路西法！撒曼尔[4]！谎言之父！结束它！”  
  
“别这样，我亲爱的，你不能这样——”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。  
  
“路西法——”  
  
克鲁利别过头。  
  
警探已经抓住了路西法的胳膊，把他往后拖。他能挣脱这个，克鲁利想，怪异般的冷漠，他可以杀出一条路的，这对他来说不算什么，但是他没有。他就让她把自己拖开了。  
  
“我——”克鲁利的声音很踌躇。这有点尴尬，但是他还是开口了。“我不知道该怎么做。”  
  
“你永远不知道该怎么做，”拉贵尔恶毒地告诉他。“你和亚茨拉斐尔一样毫无用处。”  
  
克鲁利瞪着他。“噢，闭嘴吧，你这个过气的家伙。”他打断道。“你现在继续医疗救助而且魔王今天不打算杀人，所以你能行行好闭嘴吧？”  
  
“我们会带他去琳达医生那里，”路西法咆哮着，眼睛开始变得像炭火一样红。他几乎是躲在他家警探后面——不是出于害怕，而是为了阻止自己。“如果他敢伤害她，我会毁灭他，但是另一方面，她能帮忙。”  
  
好极了，克鲁利想，路西法那群宠物人中的另一个。这可不会出错。  
  
\------  
  
作者注：  
（1）其实并不需要，因为拉各斯本身并不需要喝水，但是能喝点还是不错的。干渴的喉咙就是干渴的喉咙，而且以拉各斯叫唤的声音来看，他的喉咙受伤了。  
  
（2）以天使的标准来看，亚茨拉斐尔是个糟糕的治疗师。这就有点尴尬了，但是至少他尽力了。  
  
（3）克洛伊决定，她喜欢克鲁利。他跟路西法一样：除去可怕的名声，他很有爱。而且，也许她能组建一个堕天使联盟。  
  
（4）水泥地面非常冷。他仍然是蛇的那部分对此发着牢骚。  
  
（5）亚茨拉斐尔事实上是位出色的战士。他曾经是个士兵。但是他确实不怎么喜欢战斗。由于被派驻在地球上，他是唯一得到特别许可能在必要时杀死人类的天使。但是他总觉得这很下作。所以当他被逼迫时，总是显得有点——低迷。用克鲁利的话讲叫懦弱，因为他是个笨蛋。  
  
（6）那确实是把令人印象深刻的好剑。猛烈地燃烧着。亚茨拉斐尔事实上也知道怎么使用它，这个事实会接着震惊讶到克鲁利的。  
  
（7）他确实挺喜欢泡芙。  
  
（8）或是像个总是陷入糟糕处境的恶魔。  
  
（9）几乎。大概。谁在开玩笑拉贵尔可是很恐怖的。  
  
（10）哇哦。她可真了不起。爱上这样一位女人，路西法要倒霉了，不是吗。  
  
（11）不幸的是亚茨拉斐尔沉迷于治愈割伤和划伤，却老是忽略掉破碎的脾脏和内部的出血。但是他真的很擅长对付书籍。亚茨拉斐尔应该和书籍呆在一起。  
  
（12）不是所有回忆。只是其中大部分。  
  
（13）出于更多的原因；如果你是个堕天使而且和人类身体结构不一样，那是不是算创伤后应激障碍？问问别的朋友。  
  
（14）是亚茨拉斐尔的摇篮曲，克鲁利闷闷不乐地想。他从没听到过拉斐尔唱这个。在他向下溜达之前，他曾在二十分和谐的存在大厅里听到过。在那之后，就只从亚茨拉斐尔那里听到过。他确信这里面有欺骗存在。某种与生俱来的舒适径直植入任何天使脑中。这就是天堂的运作方式，但是只要是亚茨拉斐尔唱的，那就没关系。他喜欢亚茨拉斐尔的欺骗。这温暖了一只恶魔的心脏。  
  
（15）转瞬即逝的混蛋。  
  
  
译者注：  
[1]这里是作者的私设。  
  
[2]原文为cream puff，也有懦夫的意思。  
  
[3]《路西法》第二季中的内容，路西法为了保护克洛伊和母亲而杀了乌列尔。  
  
[4]《路西法》的设定中撒曼尔为路西法堕天前的原名。  



End file.
